


tea party

by addxndum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, im so shy, im sorry, listen im so sorry, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addxndum/pseuds/addxndum
Summary: Yongsun was a great leader in many ways, she was patient yet stern and always made sure that the girls were taking care of themselves.It was not uncommon for the girls to call Yongsun when they were in need of ways to de-stress. Out of all of the members, Wheein called Yongsun the most.





	tea party

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i have sinned a lot and will definitely go to hell after this. anyways, here's to more writing coming your way! i feel so shy about this, please prepare yourself. (thanks to my two mutuals who hyped me up).

Yongsun was a great leader in many ways, she was patient yet stern and always made sure that the girls were taking care of themselves. 

It was not uncommon for the girls to call Yongsun when they were in need of ways to destress. Out of all of the members, Wheein called Yongsun the most. 

Yongsun had a sort of favoritism towards their second youngest, the way Wheein looked at Yongsun when all had been done, was something akin to love. Something else was always attached to it, and Yongsun couldn't help but find herself indulging Wheein on more than one occasion. 

…

Tonight was no different, though the timing of it all could have been more convenient for the both of them. Wheein had been restless for the whole week, there had been another slanderous article that came out and the girls had an award show to attend. But they were all on vacation since the ending of their concert. 

Yongsun turns over when she hears the familiar ring of her phone against her nightstand, seeing Wheein’s contact, Yongsun cant help a small smile. She greets Wheein on the other line, but can instantly tell a difference in Wheein's voice. Wheein sounds, far. Shifting on her bed to sit with her back straight against the headboard, she makes light conversation. 

“Wheein, is everything okay?” 

Yongsun hears Wheein take in a breath and there is a slight pause before the younger girl continues, “I think so.” 

For now.

Yongsun pretends to ignore how breathy Wheein's voice sounds and concludes that the younger woman may be tense for other reasons. 

Yongsun’s voice drops several octaves as she slightly reprimands Wheein, “You know, it’s bad to lie.” Yongsun hears Wheein choke back something, a whine. 

She smiles to herself, getting up to make a cup of tea. Thinking, she might as well have fun. “Wheein, are you doing something you’re not supposed to be doing?” Sheets rustle and there is a longer pause.

For a second, Yongsun fears she might have overstepped. But only a second later, Wheein lets out a moan. She sounds farther than before, as though the phone might be laying on the bed next to her body instead of her ear. 

“Yongsun, please.” Yongsun stirs her tea as she holds her phone with her other hand, her smile growing wide. 

Tonight was different, Yongsun was never one to deprive someone of their orgasm, even over the phone. But, if Wheein wanted to be coy, she started a game that Yongsun has no intention of losing. Her voice changes tone, teasing despite carrying a reprimanding lilt. 

“Wheein, if you’re touching yourself, stop.”

One of Yongsun’s favorite things about Wheein, is her obedience. While she often started the spiral of the other members, she was the first to listen when Yongsun became stern. Nothing could ever prepare Yongsun for the noise that Wheein would make, like a cat being deprived of their favorite toy. Yongsun almost wants to laugh, her baby was something else. 

More sheets begin to rustle. At her last resort, Wheein employs a strategy which always gets under Yongsun’s skin. 

Yongsun can practically envision Wheein. Tousled hair, chest rising and falling, desperate. Yongsun’s eyes grow dark when Wheein speaks again, “Mommy?” 

Yongsun stills, both women waiting. Yongsun offers nothing else except a statement, “My door will be open.” She doesn’t have to stay on the phone to know that Wheein is getting dressed. 

Yongsun finishes her tea, and waits. 

She fixes her living room, finding ways to fill in the time before Wheein arrives. Yongsun cradles a photo of her and the other members, reminiscing when times were simpler. 

She remembers when the girls first started their arrangement. Wheein was the first to propose the activities, after revealing that she and Hyejin had done their fair share of sexual exploration. 

Yongsun smiles, unable to hide her favoritism towards their second youngest. While Wheein is cute on stage, she is equally so when she is at Yongsun’s mercy, begging for Yongsun’s permission to come. 

One thing Yongsun loves, is someone who knows their manners. This isn’t the first time Wheein has called to ask for permission to come. It doesn’t happen often, which is why most times, Yongsun would let her. 

But tonight, Yongsun was feeling different. Plus, it has been a while since she and Wheein were able to play together behind closed doors. Pole dancing lessons and preparing for their various activities, were taking up most of Yongsun’s time. 

But now that they were on a short vacation, Yongsun couldn't help but get excited at the thought of Wheein writhing underneath her. She missed the younger girl. 

She hears her door click, and turns to find the subject of her thoughts leaning against the counter. Yongsun offers no greeting but instead asks if the door is locked, despite already knowing the answer. 

Wheein is dressed in a simple outfit: jeans, a long sleeve and jacket, her mask and hat, with comfortable shoes. Yongsun wonders why she went through the trouble of putting on a presentable outfit, if it was going to end up on the floor anyways. 

…

The weather has been a lot hotter the past couple of days, it irritates Yongsun at times but she can’t imagine how it makes Wheein feel. Yongsun had no trouble wearing shorts and a sports bra, but knows that Wheein’s style consists more of pants rather than shorts. 

Wheeins every day style is something to be envied. Despite not going out much, she tends to put together the most fashionable pieces of the four. Yongsun smiles, remembering when they all brought it up during their radio show with Shinyoung.   
Out of all the things that entertained Yongsun when it came to Wheein’s personality and habits, the younger woman acted as though she couldn’t take compliments while in secret she thrived off of them. 

Yongsun has seen the way Wheein’s blush appears when someone compliments her talents, but she doesn’t miss the slight movement of Wheeins legs pressing together. Yongsun loves Wheein, perhaps almost a little more than Byulyi or Hyejin. 

But she loves them all differently, in their own ways. If someone were to accuse Yongsun of having a favorite, Yongsun wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but it is Wheein. 

The way Wheein’s breath hitches when Yongsun decides to tease her a bit in public, the way her thighs tense when she is continuously praised for something, how she fidgets with her hands when she’s nervous, how she latches onto Yongsun’s fingers when Yongsun goes a bit too far up her thigh. 

These are all things that Yongsun has noticed in Wheein, pieces of their interesting relationship. Yongsun has always been pampered but never got the chance to indulge in the side that enjoys having power over others. With Wheein, she likes to indulge everything. 

…

Wheein stepped toward Yongsun. Leaning her back against the counter, she offered an answer to Yongsun's question, a nod. 

Yongsun notices her labored breathing. Wheeins chest rises and falls, her eyes turning darker the longer they stare at Yongsun. There’s a glaze over her stare, as though she’s a little dazed.

Yongsun smiles, walking towards Wheein slowly. There is a silence, Yongsun’s footsteps and Wheein’s labored breathing, accented. 

It’s almost as though the closer Yongsun gets, the slower she walks. Finally reaching Wheein, she traps the younger woman against the counter. 

With her thigh resting between Wheeins legs, the younger girl resists the urge to seek friction from it. Yongsun trails her nose along the canvas of Wheein’s neck lightly, as she circles Wheein’s tattoo. 

Yongsun had decided, that if Wheein wanted to play a game, she would be the winner. She paid no mind to the clock, they were on break anyway. 

She indicates the end of her neck expanse exploration by giving Wheein a small kiss where her neck meets her shoulder, chuckling at the way Wheein’s breathing coming in short spurts. “Hi.”

“Hey there.” Wheein almost wants to laugh at this whole situation, she had been on edge longer than she would ever let herself. Yet, here Yongsun was, playing a game. 

Wheein loves Yongsun the most when she is like this. 

“Relax, babe. You’ll get your release soon enough. Are you hungry? Did you want some tea?’ 

Wheein’s focus is stunted when Yongsun’s hands begin roaming, and squeezing. Wheein wants so many things. For Yongsun to guide her hips lower, for Yongsun to tug her hair a little harder, for- 

“Wheein, I asked you something.” Yongsun’s voice, felt like velvet. Wheein wanted to melt. 

“I think,” Wheein takes a breath to steady herself. “I think tea sounds really good right now.”

Yongsun’s roaming comes to a halt as she steps back, trailing her hand down to grabbing Wheein’s fingers. “Come on, let’s catch up.”

…

It’s been an hour.

Yongsun giggles as Wheein recalls a night where she and Byulyi went out for drinks, which ended in a hungover Byulyi wondering if it was worth it to walk her dogs that weekend. 

Wheein’s eyes looked over the bruises Yongsun had collected, battle scars from her latest activities. 

Yongsun notices the shift in Wheein, eyes trained on the younger woman’s face. 

“You okay?” She reaches out to brush hair behind Wheein’s ears.

Wheein takes a sip, “Hm? Oh, I’m okay. I just didn’t realize how much I missed you.” 

While the two were foolish on camera, there are several moments of comfortable silence between them. 

Yongsun brushes her thumb along Wheein’s dimple, recognizing the sparkle in Wheein’s eyes. It was the look Wheein saved only for their leader. 

Tonight, Yongsun wanted to savor Wheein. Her desire to paint Wheein’s body with marks spiked, Wheein was hers until further notice. Or at least, until their next scheduled event. 

With one word, Wheein’s cheeks flushed as a familiar feeling in her gut returned, “Baby.”

Yongsun smiled fondly, “Anything specific for tonight?” 

Wheein held Yongsun’s eyes as she answered, “Make it like the first time.” 

Yongsun rose to clean things up, giving Wheein one last order. 

“Meet me in the bedroom.”

…

Wheein waited on the bed, changed into shorts and a t-shirt. 

While Yongsun preferred for the younger girl to be naked, there was no rush for tonight. The lights in her room were dim, the scent of lavender graced Wheein’s nose. 

Wheein felt Yongsun’s footsteps as she made her way into the room. She remembers their first time. 

Wheein was nervous, but she was more excited. It had been a long time, busy schedules were great for work but Wheein missed nights like this. With Yongsun. 

When Yongsun finally opened the door, Wheein had gotten antsy. Her leg stopped bouncing when Yongsun settled herself on Wheein’s hips. Wheein’s hands rested on her hips, but something kept her from roaming the expanse of Yongsun’s body. 

“You don’t need permission for anything tonight, sweetheart.” Yongsun tilted the shorter girl’s face upwards with her fingers, her lips ghosting Wheein’s as she made her statement. 

Wheein let out a whimper, tugging the older woman closer as their lips finally met. Out of all their members, their leader’s kisses made Wheein tremble the hardest. 

“I missed you.” Was what Wheein wanted to say when they finally parted. Instead Yongsun’s bites on her neck elicited a whine. 

The taller woman proceeded to mark the neck of the woman underneath her, hoping that they would last until morning. Even then, Yongsun wouldn’t mind making new ones. 

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Yongsun breathes in Wheein’s scent. The younger girl showered before coming over, her lavender shampoo softly greeting Yongsun’s nose. 

Yongsun had allowed her hands to roam Wheein’s front. Lightly skating her fingers over the younger woman’s abdomen, yet not lifting Wheein’s shirt. Despite the sounds coming from the shorter woman’s mouth, Yongsun wanted to take her time.

“Patience, honey. It’ll get you places, you know.” A jest. Yongsun’s voice attacked Wheein’s ears, as she felt herself overwhelmed by the presence of their leader. 

“But it doesn’t get you where I want you most, does it?” Wheein’s voice was desperate, hands shifting to guide Yongsun, but instead she her grip on the dark hared woman’s hip tightens.

A sharp gasp. 

Yongsun palmed roughly at Wheein’s chest, it reminded Wheein of their first time together. A long time since the present. 

Wheein laid with her back flat to the bed, arms held above her. Yongsun had softly threatened, “If you move your hands, I start over.”

It was a game they always enjoyed playing. Yongsun would start at the top of Wheein’s body, inching her way towards where the younger woman needed her most. 

But Wheein wanted her everywhere, all at once. 

A pinch. 

Wheein’s hips jolted upwards, surprised. Yongsun sensed that Wheein had not been entirely present for a moment. Concern etched her face as she lifted Wheein’s face to level hers. 

“I lost you for a second there, lovely. Is everything okay?” Yongsun softly kissed Wheein’s dimples before holding her gaze at the younger woman. 

…

Wheein’s eyes were soft. Yongsun focused on her freckles, naming each star on Wheein’s cheeks. Yongsun’s favorite were the ones in the young woman’s eyes, reserved just for her. 

Suddenly shy, Wheein hid her face in Yongsun’s chest. “Amazing, I was just thinking of our first time together.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how sensitive your nipples are.” Yongsun twisted a perky nub between her nimble fingers. 

Wheein let out a whine. In a swift motion, her shirt was gone. Warm lips were back on her body, now taking time to mark her chest. Yongsun pushed the shorter woman to lay flat on the mattress. Wheein relished the smell of Yongsun’s fabric softener on her bed. 

Wheein had shifted towards closer to the headboard, her head pressed against a pillow as Yongsun stayed on her lap. The heat between her legs became unbearable, the coil in her abdomen threatening to unravel before things could begin. 

Teasing. 

Yongsun’s favorite activity, inside and outside the bedroom, was to reduce Wheein to a blushing mess. When they were in public or in front of cameras, Yongsun found her heart soaring with pride when the brunette could do nothing but stutter replies and shyly avoid her gaze. 

In private, Yongsun cherished the moments where Wheein, usually filled with witty responses and energy, was reduced to pitiful whines. 

“You could never be quiet. I love hearing how desperate you are for me,” Yongsun finally gave attention to Wheein’s breasts, her nipples begging. Wheein’s hips stuttered, meeting Yongsun’s. Yongsun used her other hand to attend to Wheein’s other nipple, alternating between bites and licks. 

Wheein was overwhelmed. Her mouth opened to deliver a retort, but could only let out moans as the warmth of Yongsun’s tongue made more arousal pool at her cunt. “Yongsun…”

Wheein brushed her fingers lightly through Yongsun’s black hair, wanting her attention to be elsewhere. But Yongsun brought her lips back to Wheein’s. 

“What I love the most is that I can tell how much you need me. Like I can feel it. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll forget your own name.” Yongsun’s fingers brushed against Wheein’s soaked front. “I’m gonna take my time marking you, so you never forget who you belong to. Who your orgasms belong to.”

Wheein moans wantonly, hips urging Yongsun to put more pressure, to move closer. Once Yongsun was satisfied with the amount of love bites marring Wheein’s chest, she moved lower. The younger woman cried in relief.

“You’re mine.” Yongsun purred. It was no secret that Wheein held the attention of various individuals, their fans and celebrity figures. Yongsun felt possessive, her eyes gazing into Wheein’s. “My baby. No one else’s.” The leader leans down to give Wheein a fiery kiss. 

 

The grip Yongsun has on Wheein’s hip tightens as the younger girl anticipates her next move. Yongsun has been teasing her for a better part of the night. With the phone call, the tea, and now. 

But Wheein can sense the leader slowly losing her resolve. She can feel it in the way Yongsun’s breath falters slightly when she whines. How the hand on her hip itches to be somewhere else. Wheein’s breath hitches as Yongsun trails kisses down her abdomen. Finally. 

…

Yongsun hasn’t touched her properly in months. With the rate at which she is teasing, it feels as though years has passed. Even then, Wheein feels as though she’ll fall apart the minute Yongsun’s hands touch her. 

“Time to take these off.” The leader peels off the remainder of clothing preventing her from where Wheein wants her most. As she moves closer to her destination, a hand in her hair tugs lightly. Her attention is called upward. 

“You don’t want my mouth on you, baby?” She lays her cheek on Wheein’s thigh. Her slight giggle tickles Wheein’s heat, eliciting a gasp and a raise of her hips. She’s wet, almost enough to be embarrassed. But Yongsun looks at her with awe, like she can’t believe Wheein missed her this much.

But Wheein feels it’s a little unfair. 

“I-“ Wheein sucks in a breath as she reins in her focus. “I want you naked too. Want to feel your skin.” The grip on her thigh tightens, and Wheein’s head spins at the thought of a beautiful handprint marring her skin. 

Yongsun sits up, positioning herself on her knees, giving Wheein the best view. The younger woman can’t help but sit up as Yongsun unbuttons her pajama shirt, kissing every inch of skin as it comes into view. “Mine.”

Wheein’s voice is soft with a slight tinge of possession as she continues, Yongsun’s laugh echoing the room. “You’re mine too, you know.” 

Wheein’s hands roam. Squeezing Yongsun’s hips, lightly palming her ass. It was her turn to tease, hoping that Yongsun may finally give her what she’s been wanting since she called. 

“No one takes care of me like you do. You fuck me so good, mommy. And you love it. How wet I get for you, when you fuck me so good I can’t walk.” Yongsun’s breathing became labored as Wheein continued.

“You love it when I’m begging for you to let me come. When-“ Wheein’s moan momentarily stops her speech as Yongsun dips her fingers to rub Wheein’s clit. 

Yongsun growls into her neck as she pushes her to lay back against the pillows again. But Wheein is determined, “Love when your fingers fill me.” 

Yongsun knows the statement is geared more towards the shorter woman than it is for her, but it is the truth. Yongsun loves Wheein so much, she wishes Wheein knew. Yongsun believed that Wheein’s eyes held the entire galaxy. 

“You want me so badly, huh? Miss me so much, you couldn’t even make yourself come?” Yongsun’s fingers work in earnest, occasionally teasing Wheein’s entrance. 

Wheein could only take so much teasing. She resorted to her last option, Yongsun’s favorite. 

“Yongsun, please…” Wheein begged. Yongsun admired the image before her. Wheein, eyebrows scrunched as she held onto the sheets next to her. 

Wheein didn’t beg often. It was only on nights where she wanted to be absolutely wrecked, that Yongsun would edge her until she was close to tears. On those nights, Wheein’s climax hit so intensely, she could pass out.

“Please what, babe? Use your words.” Yongsun commanded. While she knew the answer, and could practically taste the other woman’s desire, she needed confirmation. 

Wheein let out a frustrated huff, hands wiping baby hairs from her face. She breathed in to steel herself, before she looked Yongsun in the eyes, opening her mouth.

“Please fuck me,” Wheein pouted, eyes pleading. “I miss your mouth so much, mommy. I just want your tongue on me as you fuck me with your fingers.” Yongsun lets out a low moan as Wheein continues.   
As much control Yongsun believes she has in this situation, Wheein entertains the idea that the leader will bend just as much for her. Wheein enjoyed seeing Yongsun lose her restraint. 

“I miss the way your fingers fill me up, so good. Fuck, please! I’ll do any-“ Wheein let out an involuntary moan. 

Yongsun growled as she latched her mouth onto Wheein’s clit. Wheein always tasted sweet, Yongsun moaned as she felt the younger girl get wetter. 

Wheein presses her head harder into her pillow, as she arches her back. She pushes her cunt closer to Yongsun’s mouth, welcoming the pressure of Yongsun’s skillful tongue. 

Yongsun pushes Wheein’s hips into the mattress, as she positions her fingers at the opening of Wheein’s pussy. 

The leader pauses, as she waits for consent from the woman underneath her.

“Fuck.. Please! Please fill me, mommy. I miss your fingers so much.” Wheein nearly shouted.

“Remind me who I belong to.”

…

Wheein moans deeply, as she finally gets what she wants. Yongsun groans at the sight of Wheein’s eyes fluttering closed, hips jolting. 

Yongsun’s fingers move steadily, quickly reaching the spot that makes Wheein melt. Her rhythm is slow, as she takes her time fucking the younger woman. 

“Mine. This pussy is mine. No one else’s.” Yongsun growls. She looks up to see Wheein’s hands gripping the sheets. 

Yongsun’s free hand grabs Wheein’s wrist, positioning them on her head. At that, Wheein moans louder, hands now gripping Yongsun’s hair.

Wheein can feel how close she is, despite the fact that Yongsun had just started. 

Yongsun moves her mouth from Wheein’s clit, to her neck. Opting to rub Wheein’s clit with her thumb.

Feeling Wheein’s nails scratch down her back, Yongsun sighs into Wheein’s ear. She bites and sucks new marks onto Wheein’s body.

Lightly biting her neck, Yongsun whispers praise into Wheein’s ears. 

“You’re always such a good slut for me. So patient, waiting until I fuck you.” 

Wheein’s hold on Yongsun’s shoulders tighten, as her hips jolt higher. 

“So good for me, I love you so much. Always so wet, you take my fingers so well, baby.” Yongsun chuckles lightly. 

Wheein yelps as Yongsun rubs her clit harder and fucks her faster. 

“F- fuck. Yongsun, can I- shit. Can I, please?” Wheein’s hips move quickly to meet the thrust of Yongsun’s fingers. She relishes the feeling of Yongsun fucking her. 

“Come on, baby. Don’t you wanna be a good girl? Don’t you wanna come for me?.” Yongsun adds a third finger, stretching out Wheein. 

“Come for me, baby. Make that pretty little pussy squirt all over my fucking fingers.” Yongsun firmly commands. 

Wheein lets out a guttural moan as she delivers. Her hips stutter as Yongsun’s pace continues, rather than ceasing. As though the older woman took Wheein’s first orgasm as motivation for another, Yongsun’s fingers quicken. 

Wheein has no time to recover as her second approaches her, quicker than her first. Then her third, and then Wheein loses count. 

… 

Yongsun licks her fingers as Wheein’s breath evens. She moves to clean the younger woman with her mouth, as she sleeps. 

Wheein occasionally whines as Yongsun’s nose brushes against her clit, sensitive from the various orgasms she received. 

Moments later, Yongsun lays behind the younger girl. Wrapping her arms around Wheein’s smaller frame, Wheein speaks. Voice raspy from their activities, “What about you?” 

Yongsun chuckles, her dimples showing as she smiles. “Next time. Plus, I practically came the moment I put my fingers inside you.” Her sleepiness apparent as she brings Wheein closer. 

Wheein blushes at the comment, still feeling some wetness on her thighs. 

“I missed you so much, Yongsun.”   
Yongsun sighs, “Me too, babe. So much”

As Yongsun fell into slumber, Wheein thought about how to repay the older woman. Surely, she won’t wait as long. 

Wheein fell asleep counting Yongsun’s eyelashes, breathing in the scent of vanilla. She dreamt of a raven haired woman. 

The one with sparkling eyes, and a smile like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, i'm glad you're still alive. leave me a comment? i might turn it into something :)


End file.
